High performance automobile engine compartments are very crowded. This makes it difficult to keep spark plug wires separated from one another and away from headers and hot spots. It is known to use separators to help keep wires away from each other, but separators cannot by themselves keep wires away from hot spots that may melt insulation or otherwise damage the wires. Accordingly, spark plug wire looms have been devised to support separators and guide spark wires via permanent paths through the engine compartment while keeping the wires away from hot spots.
An example of a current state-of-the-art spark plug wire loom is the Moroso spark plug wire loom, Product No. 712150. Like other current spark plug wire looms, it has a separator rigidly affixed to a bracket that is rigidly attached to the engine block or valve covers; typically, a right angle bracket is used that bolts into the engine block. It is not possible then to remove the valve covers without taking the spark plug wires out of the spark plug wire loom or separating the valve cover wing nut and spark plug wire loom. This frequently results in accidental cross-wiring of spark plugs when the valve covers are replaced.
Although the foregoing difficulties have existed for a long time, to date no device has been provided that overcomes them. It is believed that no device has ever been disclosed for spark plug wire separation that conveniently mounts on fasteners already present in the engine compartment (such as the valve cover wing nuts); retains that fastener; permits the fastener to carry out its ordinary function with hindrance; and insulates, routes, and separates the spark plug wires. The objects of this invention include providing means for accomplishing the foregoing function.